


Tear Me Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, Angst, Bottom Draco, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Dracos in fourth year, ITS 2 AM, LMAO, M/M, Multi, Not sure if Harry will even be in this, Smut, Twincest, What Have I Done, but not a lot, twincest isn't really twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The twins are using the Marauders Map, late at night, like any other good Hogwarts student, when they stumble across something very interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, It's my cherry popping adventure for the Harry Potter universe, I hope you like it.
> 
> Also this will be a short, but still multi chapter, fic. (I'm starting with 9 we'll see where it goes.)

It was about one in the morning, the Weasley twins, wide awake and ready for, anything, a place to pull a fantastic prank against Flinch. When they look down towards the map, the see Draco Malfoy, wandering inside the Fourth Floor bathroom, with a young third year. It seemed perfectly normal right? A fourth and a third year using, the bathroom. But why would Draco be on such a high floor, traveling from his dorm in the dungeon, all the way to the fourth floor,was it to speak to this mystery third year Hufflepuff? 

"Fred, what do you think, our friend Draco is doing" George asked curiously, still looking at the map.

"Well George, we better find out" The smiled at each other and cautiously, made their way through a passage, that led close to the fourth floor bathroom, and the mysteries they were excited to find. "Shh" They nodded and entered the bathroom, and hid themselves behind, an old broken stall, the looked, at each other, nodded once more and looked underneath the occupied stall next to them, to see two pairs of feet along with hearing hushed, and hurried whispering. 

"Bloody hell" Draco sighed, you could see his feet moving as he pulled his pants tiredly. "You must be the worst blowjob I've ever had, I mean its my fault for trusting a Hufflepuff with this task, and a boy with that. I don't know what the blimey I was thinking, I guess I should just leave Pansy to doing it. I was content until now" About a minute passed with awkward silence, before it was interrupted by, Draco "Well leave then" He sighed once more"

The boy left with his head held down and he swiftly went through the bathroom, not even noticing the door next to his stall he had just been in, was now opening with two ginger heads poking out ready to make their way into the same stall he had left seconds before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Let me know if you think I should continue this, Thanks, hope you like this chapter ;) ;).

Draco wasn't a poof. No way. One-maybe two-encounters with others boys, but that didn't make him gay-right?-. There's was those two times that he had felt free, and alive, not that he would admit it to anyone, let alone admit to himself.

The first time it had happened, it was his second year at Hogwarts, when a older student-Draco wasn't sure what year but at least fourth-approached him. He wasn't sure what he wanted, and told him to bugger off, but James-he was to learn his name was-didn't leave and talked to him, saying he saw, Draco playing Quidditch, and thought he looked cute.

"What are you a poof?"

"Maybe I am" James smirked "Maybe you are"?

"Do you even know who I am"? Draco sneered "I'm a Malfoy and I don't believe, my father, would find very amusing that you're calling me this so again. Bug off."

Much to the young boys surprise, James didn't leave or even flinch a muscle. Not only did he stay still, he laughed at the mention of his father. 'Who did this guy think he is?' Draco stared at him and sent daggers towards him. James looked around seeing the hallway empty and kissed Draco, who opened his mouth to protest which, made access for James to slide his tongue in. It took a moment before he pulled away. "What the bloody hell, was that"?

"I kissed you" He sneered mirroring Draco "And you liked it"

"I did not" He protested even though he could still, feel it on his lips, and still feel his hand as it rested on his cheek. He didn't know what to do, so he left and ran to the dungeon, where he got into bed and, spelled the curtains closed. Two years later and he still know the exact spot James lips touched his. It had never felt like that with Pansy over the next couple of years, but he told himself it was because he saw it coming those times, and he had done it so many times. It didn't mean anything, it couldn't mean anything-could it?-.

\------

Now he was 14, wondering what he was doing, somehow he couldn't hold it in anymore, and just needed some relief and Pansy wasn't cutting it, so he searched out a little, scared Hufflepuff, and told him to give a blowjob, it was really that simple. When he was asked by the very talkative third year, if he was gay, he just repeated the same thing he'd been telling himself 'a hands a hand, and a mouths a mouth'.

He was trying to regain himself from the terrible 'blowjob' he had just gotten, when he heard scrambling next to him.

"Hello. Who's there"? As gross as it was Draco really hoped it was rat.

George looked to Fred and they exited the stall. "Hello Malfoy" They said together. The only thing you could hear was the hum of the heater, and Draco's shaky breathing. They were centimeters apart, besides the thin, door to the stall. There was a small click, as the door was clicked and out came a scared, petrified and frightened Draco Malfoy.

"Weasleys"

"Yup" They smiled and looked towards each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking, then Fred spoke. "Isn't this surprising, Georgie?" George nodded "You know us Weasleys' have trouble, keeping our mouths quiet sometimes." Draco glared at them, but wasn't as threatening he was trying too hard, and the twins could tell. "But something could keep me quiet"

"I believe it would keep us both quiet" George added

"About what" the blonde third year, squeaked out. Was he trying to be menacing? Because he was failing miserably.

"Don't play dumb, with me and Freddie here. We know exactly what you and that Hufflepuff were doing. We'd hate if, say Ron or, Harry found out" Draco's face blushed at the mention of Harry.

George smirked and nodded towards the young boys face. Fred smirked back before saying "Dose the little twit have a little crush" This caused Draco's face to redden from a pink to a deep red.

\--------

 _Harry Potter_. 

Why did the person he was practically destined to hate have to be so bloody cute?

It wasn't really a crush, because Draco tried so damn hard to push those thoughts away but he just couldn't. He couldn't let go off the thoughts like, how stupid but adorable his round glasses were, or his beautiful green eyes. He tried to think of girls with long brown hair and green eyes, and glasses. But they always had a stupid little lightning scar. Whenever he tried to wank, it seemed his head either filled with that stupid boy from his first year, or some deranged form of Harry friggin' Potter. ;

He couldn't help it when he blushed, he couldn't help anything that was going on right now. He was so confused, and he didn't understand why Harry had to hate him so much or why he never noticed how hot gingers were?

_Bloody Hell_

Now he was thinking of the twins. This was supposed to be a flashback about Harry! 

God he was a poof wasn't he? No, no he wasn't. 

_Get those thoughts out of your head!_

_Draco Malfoy is not gay!_

_Harry Potter is not cute!_

But he kind of is isn't he?

 _Fuck_. 

\-------

"On Harry Potter? Surely you must be joking?" Draco laughed nervously. 

"There is a way that the both of us can keep quiet' George smirked

"How" The white noise was almost louder then his voice.

The twins did their signature smirk to each other. Fred spoke up "Alright, you have to be nice to Hermonie, Ron and Harry from no on. OR we'll tell everyone about this-"

"They won't believe you" He piped up

"Maybe they won't" George said.

"But if say, I were to finish the job they would..." Fred smiled

"You mean g-give m-m-me a-a"

"Yes, see you're not just a dumb gnit.

George checked to see if there was anyone around, which was highly unlikely considering, it was roughly 2 A.M now. But he locked the bathroom door just in case.....

**Author's Note:**

> Its like 2 Am and Im tired AF so, you can leave a good Ol' comment or kudo and that would be great. I know this is wicked short but again im tired and should sleep I got school and practice in like 5 hours opps,


End file.
